Soft Skin and Chocolate Wonders
by DumpsterCat69
Summary: Usagi loves Misaki's soft skin. How will he show it? PWP LEMON  Requested by GreenApple23


**(A/N This is a one shot lemon for GreenApple23. Thanks so much for the request.**

**Any other requests are being accepted. It only took me a day to write this, so just tell me if you have an idea!**

**This is about how much Usagi loves Misaki, and his soft skin; and how he expresses it ;D)**

**I do not own Junjou Romantica, no matter how much i wish i did.**

Usagi POV

This day was like any other normal day. Misaki had no school, no work, and I had nothing to do.

Misaki was on the pink couch in the living room, cuddled up with his favorite manga, The Kan. He was wearing loose pajamas; they had little yellow ducks on them, and where there wasn't ducks it was solid green, matching his eyes. Suzuki was next to him, being Suzuki-san. I was sitting opposite of him, on the other couch.

I was watching as Misaki ate a large red lollipop. I couldn't help but let my mind wander, and my mouth water. Misaki's hair was a bit messy, but I liked it that way. He was surrounded by bags of candy. Halloween came around, and Misaki bought candy for kids. It gave me the chance to see Misaki in a costume, an adorable mouse costume. That costume didn't stay on for long after he walked in the door. In fact, he was stripped the second he put the candy down.

I continued to study Misaki, who had taken the lollipop out of his mouth, a thin line of saliva connecting the sucker to his mouth. I began thinking as I studied the teens face.

'_He has always had nice skin. I would love to touch every part of him 24/7. Especially…' _

Misaki put the red orb back in his mouth, and flipped the page of his book. I watched as the sucker rolled around in Misaki mouth, sending a shiver down my spine. A small, but wicked smile was now worn on my face.

Misaki's skin was the softest thing I'd ever lay my hands on. It wasn't shiny and greasy, but it wasn't dry. It was smooth, soft, plump, and flawless. His hands, where so small, it was cute. They were just as soft as the rest of him, delicate; even as they did a lot. Like doing dishes, or when he would expertly cut vegetables and cook. Even the simple typing he did set my nerves on fire. He just wasn't aware of it yet.

Such dexterous hands; always seducing me. Yes, his hands were dexterous, and did a lot of things. But I need to teach him, to do OTHER things.

I got up, and sat down next Misaki; close to Misaki. The teen however, ignored me and continued to read. Oh no, I wouldn't be ignored. I got up, and grabbed a few bags off chocolate. I know I don't like sweets. Everyone knows that. But there is a reason…

I walked into the kitchen, getting a large pot. I placed it on the stove's flat burner. I began to unwrap all of chocolates in the large bag. I turned on the burner, placing the chocolate in the pot as I went. I watched as they melted into a thick, sweet smelling liquid. It reminded of Misaki's chocolate colored hair.

When it was finished I let it sit so it could cool. After a few minutes Misaki was glaring at me. It IS Misaki's territory anyway…

Finally, he takes the bait. He puts his manga book down, walked into the kitchen. My lavender eyes met his emerald ones, before going back to the pot. The chocolate was now warm and still cooling fast.

He stopped in front of me, ready to begin his chiding. He didn't get the chance as my lips claimed his and I pushed him to the kitchen's wood floor.

"What the hell you stupid pervert!" he screamed, but it only made it more fun for me.

"I'm hungry for something sweet, with a side of Misaki." I said coolly, removing Misaki's shirt as he squirmed delightfully under me.

"I-if you want something sweet just have some chocolate! There plenty of it!" I disposed of his pants as I bent to his ear.

"Is that what you want?" I whispered, my breath tickling his ear, making him shiver.

"Y-yes!"

"Alright then…" My free hand reached up, grabbing the handle of the warm pot and bringing it down to the floor. I began nipping on Misaki's neck, where I could feel his blood racing with adrenaline.

"I can have Misaki AND chocolate."

"What? AH!" I poured the warm chocolate on Misaki's exposed torso and his back arched, his eyes closing. He tried to glare at me as I poured more of the thick liquid down his chest, but he failed as a gasp escaped him. I shifted so I was between both his bent legs.

He sucked in a lung full of air as I licked from his stomach to his upper chest, teasing each nipple. His back arched again off the floor; our erections grinding against each other sending jolts of pleasure through both of us.

"S-stop…your…mn... no...ah…" I almost laughed at his incoherent words and sounds. His protests turned into moans and gasps as I stripped any of the remaining clothing off him; leaving him completely exposed while I was still fully dressed. The chocolate ran teasingly down to Misaki's thighs. I removed my shirt, and he shot me a lust filled gaze, his green doe-like eyes glazed over with desire. I unconsciously licked my lips before resuming my tasting on his chest. My tongue made trails up and down his chest before grabbing the pot once more, dumping the entire thing in the middle of his torso.

The liquid quickly made its way to Misaki's erect member and he moaned shamelessly, a blush set on his soft, plump cheeks. I made my way down his chest, to his lower abdomen before my mouth enveloped his chocolate covered member. Misaki screamed out, small tears squeaked from his eyes but did not fall; instead getting caught in his long lashes.

My tongue skillfully lapped my lover's essence. When I lifted my head, I looked into the face of my beautiful Misaki. He was now panting, all protest forgotten. I placed my cold hand into the smeared warm chocolate covering them in the sweet substance.

I removed my hand and presented it to Misaki. He was hesitant, but not for long as he capitulated to sucking the fingers. I moaned softly I was felt his tongue slip between my fingers.

When I deemed my fingers slick enough, I pulled them from his small mouth with a small POP. My slick hand traveled down to his entrance, circling before entering. He instantly tensed and groaned at the intrusion, his head turning to the side and his eyes shut tight. After a few seconds however, he relaxed and his tension began to fall as I slowly added another finger and began to scissor him. Soon he was squirming with pleasure under me, moans slipping from his throat.

Each noise he made excited me, and made me want to pounce on him. I inserted another finger, and his completely relaxed around me. I then removed then, earning a groan from said boy, and removed my pants and boxers. I positioned myself at his entrance and looked at his face. He looked at me with an evident blush on his cheeks. His mouth was parted slightly, and he was panting. He nodded, giving me the okay as he shut his eyes once again.

I smiled at him, even if he couldn't see it. I slide myself in slowly, attempting to lessen the pain for him. He squirmed and moaned again as I filled him so completely. He screamed out, his pain contorting in pure pleasure.

He voice bounced across the walls, booming in my ears. The room filled with strange sounds I retracted myself before filling him again, repeating this process increasingly faster.

I lean down, licking up his smooth stomach, leaving the chocolate in my mouth as I hovered over Misaki before taking his lips in a chocolaty kiss; our tongues dancing gracefully as I quickened my pace, grabbing hold of his already weeping member.

He moaned into the kiss as I pumped his slowly at first, the overwhelming pleasure making my mind void of anything logical.

The only thing in my mind was the beautiful, seemingly fragile boy beneath me; who had the most resilient and stubborn spirit I have ever seen. He is always caring for everyone, and bearing a large weight on his shoulders. But I will definitely make him understand.

I will carry that weight with him.

Misaki screamed out underneath me, as a white flash of ribbon landed on my paler chest. I grunted as he tightened around me, forcing a wave of pleasure as I released my warm essence into him. I slumped, but prevented myself from falling and crushing his small spent body.

He moaned softly as I pulled out. I picked up my shirt, covering Misaki as I carried him into the bathroom for a quick bath.

He looked at me with tired eyes as he I ran a teddy bear scrubby across his now clean chest.

"Usagi-san must be tired…" he said, his own green orbs drooping slowly before opening themselves again in an attempt to stay awake.

"Shhh, it's okay; go to sleep." I smiled as he looked at me, not saying anything. I continued to wash him as he closed his eyes.

I placed Misaki on our bed next to Suzuki-san. I glanced over at the large bear.

"What? Don't mock me." I got under the covers with my adorable lover, wrapping my arms around his small body; one hand caressing his cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Misaki." I breathed.

He opened his beautiful eyes, looking directly at me; smiling.

"I…I love you too, Usagi-san." His closed his eyes as I held him close.

I will never give him up.

***10-22-11 depending on reviews, i will make a sequel. If you dont review, not only will i cry, i wont make a sequel. its up to you~!***

**_ THE END_**

**(A/N hope you guys liked it. Tell me your thoughts in a review~! If you have a request, PM me or leave it in a review :D)**

**~Emma aka yaoilover796**


End file.
